North Little Rock, Arkansas
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 62304 |population_rank = US: 524th |population_urban = 431388 (US: 88th) |population_metro = 729135 (US: 75th) |population_density_km2 = 520.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 1348.6 |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 34 |latm = 46 |lats = 51 |latNS = N |longd = 92 |longm = 15 |longs = 25 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 81 |elevation_ft = 266 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 72114-119, 721124, 72190, 72199 |area_code = 501 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 05-50450 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0077862 |website = www.northlittlerock.ar.gov/ |footnotes = }} North Little Rock is a city in Pulaski County, Arkansas, United States, across the Arkansas River from Little Rock in the central part of the state. The population was 62,304 at the 2010 census. North Little Rock, along with Little Rock and Conway, anchors the six-county Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway Metropolitan Statistical Area. (2014 population — 729,135), which is further included in the Little Rock-North Little Rock Combined Statistical Area with 902,443 residents. The city includes Dickey-Stephens Park, the new home of the Arkansas Travelers minor league baseball team. Burns Park, one of the largest municipal parks in the United States, is located in western North Little Rock, and Verizon Arena, Little Rock's main entertainment venue. Crime The NLRPD has approval to operate UAVs. The department has been working with a small pilotless helicopter since 2008. History North Little Rock has a long history, dating back to the Burial Mound People.See Adams, Walter M., "A History of North Little Rock The Unique City" (1986, August House)(ISBN 0874830028). It was once known as Argenta, a name currently applied specifically to downtown North Little Rock. In 1890, Little Rock annexed the unincorporated Argenta community as its Eighth Ward, preempting a competing petition to incorporate Argenta. A neighboring area was incorporated as the Town of North Little Rock in 1901 as part of a plan to reclaim the Eighth Ward from Little Rock. By 1904, the Arkansas Supreme Court allowed the town to annex the Eighth Ward; the modern City of North Little Rock considers this its founding date. The combined city adopted the Argenta name by 1906, but reverted to North Little Rock in October 1917. A remnant of the city's earliest years can be found in North Little Rock City Hall (constructed in 1914), which still contains plaques referring to "Argenta", and contains "C of A" (City of Argenta) ornamental designs. Geography North Little Rock is located at (34.780791, -92.256881). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and (4.58%) is water. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2010, there were 62,304 people, 25,542 households, and 16,117 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,348.6 people per square mile (520.7/km²). There were 27,567 housing units at an average density of 615.2 per square mile (237.5/km²). The city was 54.0% White, 39.7% Black or African American, 0.41% Native American, 0.59% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.18% from other races, and 1.26% from two or more races. 5.7% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 25,542 households out of which 28.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.9% were married couples living together, 17.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.9% were non-families. 32.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.97. In the city the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 9.0% from 18 to 24, 28.4% from 25 to 44, 22.5% from 45 to 64, and 14.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 87.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $35,578, and the median income for a family was $43,595. Males had a median income of $31,420 versus $24,987 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,662. About 12.4% of families and 16.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.5% of those under age 18 and 11.7% of those age 65 or over. Education Post-secondary education * Pulaski Technical College * Shorter College * Arkansas College of Barbering and Hair Design * New Tyler Barber College * Diesel Driving Academy * Lee's School of Cosmetology * The Salon Professional Academy * National Real Estate School * U.S. Dept of Veterans Affairs Police Law Enforcement Training Center Public primary and secondary schools Most students attend public schools in the North Little Rock School District which includes: * North Little Rock High School (West Campus, grades 11-12) and (East Campus, grades 9-10) * two middle schools, and * fourteen elementary schools. The North Little Rock High School West Campus facility is listed on the National Register of Historic Places for its art-deco architecture style. In addition, the Pulaski County Special School District administers several other North Little Rock area schools, including: * Oak Grove High School * one middle school, and * three elementary schools and one elementary magnet school. Private primary and secondary schools In North Little Rock there are a number of private schools: *Central Arkansas Christian Schools (PreK3-12) *Immaculate Conception (K-8) *North Little Rock Montessori *North Little Rock Catholic Academy (PreK3-8) Points of interest * Argenta Historic District * Dickey-Stephens Park, home of the Arkansas Travelers baseball team * Verizon Arena with the Arkansas Sports Hall of Fame Museum * The Old Mill (or T. R. Pugh Memorial Park) * Argenta Community Theater * McCain Mall * Wild River Country water park * National Weather Service- Little Rock, AR Weather Forecast Office (Private) Notable people *Joey Lauren Adams, actress and director *Ben M. Bogard, American Baptist Association founder, clergyman in North Little Rock from 1903 to 1909 *John Burkhalter, businessman and politician *A. J. Burnett, pitcher for the Pittsburgh Pirates *Jeremy Davis, bassist for pop-punk band Paramore *Leon Griffith, 1976 Republican gubernatorial nominee *Pat Hays, former mayor of North Little Rock *Douglas House, Republican member of the Arkansas House of Representatives from District 40 (Pulaski and Faulkner counties) since 2013 *Jerry Jones, owner of the Dallas Cowboys *Darren McFadden, Dallas Cowboys running back *Frank Page, radio broadcaster, attended school in North Little Rock *Charles Robinson, Arkansas State Treasurer *Mary Steenburgen, actress *Jason White, guitarist for Green Day *Cliff Hoofman, Justice on the Arkansas Supreme Court Sister cities North Little Rock has one sister city according to Sister Cities International: * Uiwang, Gyeonggi, South Korea Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, North Little Rock has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for North Little Rock References External links *City of North Little Rock *The Encyclopedia of Arkansas History & Culture Category:Cities in Pulaski County, Arkansas Category:Cities in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1903 Little Rock, Arkansas (North-) Category:1903 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements on the Arkansas River Category:Cities in Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway metropolitan area Category:North Little Rock, Arkansas